The present invention relates to remailable postcards, particularly those used in direct mail advertising and sales. Generally, such direct mail is used to contact prospective purchasers in an attempt to solicit information or sales in connection with the products, services or other activities of the direct mailer. It is particularly desirable if the remailability of such postcards could be made as convenient as possible so that there will be little difficulty in the prospective customer returning the postcard. There presently exists a wide variety of types of remailable postcards. These types include, for example, multi-layered cards wherein one or more layers must be detached before the returnable portion of the card can be sent back to the original mailer. Such cards, by their nature, are not particularly convenient to use.
It would be desirable if a remailable postcard could be provided which is simple in form and requires only minor manipulations by the original recipient to have the card returned.